


Gay and Confused

by Asexual_Armadillo



Category: Block B
Genre: Ahn Jaehyo - Freeform, B-Bomb, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, P.O - Freeform, Party, Pyo Jihoon - Freeform, Romance, Taeil - Freeform, Taepyo - Freeform, Underage Drinking, block b - Freeform, blockb, jaehyo - Freeform, kim yukwon - Freeform, kyung - Freeform, lee minhyuk - Freeform, lee taeil - Freeform, park kyung - Freeform, u-kwon - Freeform, ukwon - Freeform, woo jiho - Freeform, youthful antics, zico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Armadillo/pseuds/Asexual_Armadillo
Summary: It is the end of Taeil's high school career and it has overall been incredibly average, but his friends are having none of hit. What happens when they try to make Taeil loosen up a bit?Two Shot (I tried to make this a one shot but it started to get long.)Basically a modern day story inspired by the movie Dazed and Confused. It is one of my personal favorites. If you have not seen it I suggest you watch it.  This is my first time writing a Block B fic so I'm still learning how to write them. They may be a little off, but I promise they'll get better. ^_^Also posted on Wattpad





	1. Part One

The loud sound of over-excited students filled the classroom, dozens of conversations flooding Taeil's ears through his headphones. It had been like this for the past four years. The last day of school, always hectic, but this would be his final last day of school, high school at least. He was graduating. Unlike a lot of the other students, he was pretty indifferent to the whole situation. However, this wasn't really much of a change. Taeil typically wasn't on the normal side of the spectrum when it came to student opinion anyway. Not to mention he had already been accepted to a college three hours away so it didn't really feel like a last day to him; just another last day in the stream of many more to come. That isn't to say he wasn't ready for the break. Finals had drained him of all joy for a solid month and a half. A break from the hellish schedule of school was completely welcome.

Taeil was roused from his attempt at a musical escape when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, knocking the headphones out of his ears and causing his glasses to go crooked. "Ey Tae hyung." Jiho's arms unwrapped themselves from his neck as he walked around to sit himself at the desk in front of Taeil. "Still being your anti-social self I see."

"I'm not being anti-social. I'm saving my voice for worthy people. It's called being considerate." Taeil stated with a grin, fixing his glasses. Jiho rolled his eyes at his hyung. "What do you want anyway Jiho? You don't have this class." 

"No I don't, but I have some important business to discuss. There is gonna be a kickass party tonight, courtesy of me, and it demands your attendance."

"You know my answer Jiho."

"Awe, come on. You never come to any of my parties." The younger whined.

"You're right I don't. You know I hate crowds, and I can barely handle my friends attitudes when they're drunk, what makes you think I will tolerate a bunch of slobbering strangers?" The class bell rang and Taeil stood up grabbing his bag. "The answer is no." He headed for the door and he could hear complaints behind him as he followed.

"But it's your last day of high school! Does that not warrant any celebration? You can't go your whole high school career without going to a single party." Taeil navigated his way through the hall to his last class.

"What do you mean I've never been to a party!? I've been to a party before, freshman year at the pool!"

"Dude that was parentally supervised birthday party. It counts for jack shit." Taeil stopped in front of his homeroom, crossing his arms to look at Jiho.

"A birthday party does count. It's in the title, birthday PARTY." Jiho rolled his eyes.

"No it doesn't, come on hyung! What do I have to do to sell this party to you?" Taeil didn't respond. Just as Jiho was about to talk, Minhyuk and Jaehyo rounded the corner. "Ha, they're coming hyung! Why don't you come with them?"

"We told you he isn't going to come, Jiho. He never does. Parties just aren't his thing." Minhyuk explained stopping at the pair.

Jaehyo, putting one arm around Taeil's shoulder, gave a smile to his shorter friend. "Yup, that's our little anti-social hyung."

"I'm not anti-social! I'm just highly selective with who I spend my precious time on. You should all feel blessed."

"Hey, did you convince him to come yet?" Kyung asked, walking up to the growing group.

"No, he is being stubborn." Jiho complained. Kyung showed a small smirk at his friend's comment. "What are you smiling about?"

"I think I may know something that will change our little hyung's mind." Kyung explained, his grin growing wider.

Taeil rolled his eyes at the brown haired boy. "Oh please, enlighten me, because I can almost one hundred percent guarantee that nothing could possibly-"

"Jihoon said he would come." Kyung stated bluntly, his smile reaching full capacity. Taeil froze as his entire friend group gave him knowing glances. Similar smiles cracking on their faces. Jihoon was a particular junior who hung out with Kyung and Jiho. Not to mention he was the reason Taeil took a completely unnecessary math class his final year of high school. He was a ridiculous, childish, silly, funny, cute... Basically, Jihoon was Taeil's longtime crush, and all of his friends knew it.

"Oh really, that's interesting. What do you think about that hyung?" Jiho asked with a confident look plastered to his face. Taeil could feel the red growing on his cheeks. "Do you think you might wanna come to my party now?"

"N-no..." Taeil stuttered out halfheartedly. Kyung and Jiho gave each other a look of victory.

"Yeah, sure hyung. So I'll see you there." Kyung stated walking away with a wave.

"You still gonna ride with me after school?" Minhyuk asked looking at Jiho.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys after class, and at the party. Isn't that right Tae hyung?" Jiho asked with a grin, giving his hyung a light push on the shoulder as he made his exit. Jaehyo and Minhyuk let out a laugh as they led a very dazed Taeil into their final class of the day. The bell rang through the halls once more signaling for class to begin as the trio took their seats. The teacher peeled his eyes away from the book he was reading to count the heads in the room before returning to his previous state of literary enthrallment. Jaehyo turned around in his desk to face Taeil while Minhyuk propped his feet up on the small man's desk, relaxing in the desk to the right.

"I'm so excited, one last big party to celebrate our graduation!" Jaehyo commented giving a glance to Taeil's face expecting a reaction, but receiving none.

"Technically the party will be celebrating Jiho becoming a senior, not us graduating Jae." Minhyuk commented from his seat.

"Well, either way I think it will be fun, one last hoorah. Not to mention it's going to be at his parent's cabin by the lake, and it will be our Taeillie's first big party." Jaehyo said nudging his hyung with his elbow.

"I really don't want to go to a party tho-"

"Hyung, you're going. It's been decided." Jaehyo stated matter-of-factly pointing his finger at Taeil.

"You'll be fine Tae. Parties really aren't that bad. Hell, you may even enjoy yourself." Minhyuk tried reassuring Taeil, but his mind was already set on this being a terrible idea. Not only had he never attended a party, but knowing Jihoon would be there only made it worse. No matter how many times he denied it, Taeil couldn't run from the fact that he was socially awkward. He avoided every situation that even held the slightest possibility of a social interaction with a stranger, and now he was about to be plunged face first into the very kind of situation he always feared. Yes, he had attended the high school for four years and at this point was at least aware of most of the faces he saw, but that didn't change the fact that ninety-nine percent of them were people he had no intention of ever communicating with.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, and who knows; you may even get to have a 'talk' with Jihoon"

Jaehyo laughed out, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis. Taeil gave him a light punch to the arm as his response. "Cruel!"

The rest of the class went about the same way; Minhyuk attempting to give the positives of parties while Jaehyo poked and prodded Taeil for a reaction to his teases. When the bell finally rang the entire building erupted. Papers littered the floor and teenage screams broke the sound barrier. Jaehyo parted ways with Minhyuk and Taeil as they made their way to the parking lot. As they approached the already almost empty lot Jiho and Yukwon could be seen waving their arms erratically beside a shiny new convertible.

"IS THIS YOUR NEW CAR!?" Jiho basically screamed pointing at the pristine vehicle. Minhyuk showed a proud smile as he pulled the keys out of his back pocket. With the press of a button the roof slowly retracted, opening the car to the sky. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Your parents are the best!" Yukwon agreed hopping over the door into the backseat. Taeil looked over at Minhyuk.

"This is really your car?" He asked the brunette.

"Yep, my parents gave it to me this morning, a graduation present." He hopped over the driver's side door and settled into the seat. Jiho had already made his home in the front seat, so Taeil hopped into the back beside Yukwon, placing his bag by his feet. The seats were a smooth black leather and were cushioned like a cloud. Taeil quickly made himself comfortable, buckling himself inside the red vehicle.

"Well, what are you waiting for hyung? Let's hear this thing!" Yukwon grinned, reaching to the seat in front of him, gripping Minhyuk's shoulders. Minhyuk happily obliged. With a quick twist of the wrist the vehicle roared to life. Jiho's face went from excited to a face of literal death as he let out a loud shout. Yukwon's arms shot into the air with excitement. Minhyuk was obviously pleased with these reactions, because he pressed down on the gas pedal causing another loud roar to erupt out of the vehicle. The whole car shook with the action and Taeil had to admit it was pretty impressive, even as someone who wasn't into cars he couldn't deny this car was pretty great.

"So where to?" Minhyuk asked, obviously eager to show off his car some more.

"Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." Yukwon said leaning forward from his seat to get closer to the front.

"Okay, but we've gotta go in. I'm not letting you guys ruin my car!"

"Deal, now drive this thing hyung!" Jiho demanded buckling in. Minhyuk didn't need to be told twice as he peeled out of the school parking lot. Taeil gripped his hands on the door for stability as they sped down the backstreets toward the highway. Wind whipped through the vehicle, and by the look on the brunette's face; he was just getting started. Yukwon and Jiho yelled and screamed like kids on a roller coaster as Minhyuk hooked the turns. After some fancy maneuvers to pass some slower vehicles the car reached the highway and it was off like a rocket.

Taeil quickly took off his glasses and beanie as he felt them catch on the wind and shoved them into his bag, and just in time apparently because when Tae looked up to the speed they were just hitting ninety miles per hour. The wind beat Taeil's hair in about one thousand different directions and he was sure, by the looks of his friend's hair, that he made the right decision when he brought a beanie to wear because he was sure his hair wouldn't be presentable after this experience.

Finally, the car came to a stop outside of a small fast food place and Taeil could put on his glasses and hat to hide the monstrosity his hair had become. The others however, looked like they just had the best sex of their lives. Large grins covered the trio's faces while their clothing and hair were complete disasters. Taeil couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow guys, our little hyung is actually enjoying himself!" Jiho commented leaning over the seat to look at the laughing mess that was Taeil. "Your new car is magic!" The short one just rolled his eyes and lifted his hand forcing the other's face out of his view as he exited the car.

"Wait for me hyung; it's dangerous to go alone!" Jiho called after him.

"Yeah, someone needs to hold your hand while you cross the street!" Yukwon chimed in. Taeil just kept on into the restaurant, finding a cozy booth to scoot into. He jumped when a buzz echoed from his pocket. Quickly, he struggled with his pocket and pulled his phone out to see that Kyung had texted him.

Kyung - 4:10 p.m.

where are u guys

Taeil – 4:11 p.m.

Kwon was hungry so we went to eat.

Kyung – 4:11 p.m.

damn

i shud hav went with u guys

im fucking starving 

Taeil - 4:11 p.m.

You could always meet us here.

Kyung - 4:12 p.m.

no im already doin somthin else

btw

i told jihoon about u coming to the party

just letting u kno u cant bail now

Taeil – 4:12 p.m.

You did what!

I'm going to kill you!

Kyung – 4:12 p.m.

tht is no way to speak to someone who looks up to u hyung

especially someone as beautiful as me

so rude

"Ey hyung, what do you want to eat?" Taeil was interrupted from his nightmare by Yukwon.

"Uh... whatever you get is fine." The man stated hastily wanting to return to his phone.

"Are you su-"

"Yes, its fine." Taeil huffed out, clearly agitated for reasons Yukwon couldn't fathom. After a moment, his messy haired friend walked away, leaving him to his rage, but after a moment to think it just turned to fear; fear that rested in the pit of his stomach. Anxiously he began to type again.

Taeil – 4:14 p.m.

Please tell me you're lying...

Taeil – 4:15 p.m.

Kyung?

Taeil – 4:16 p.m.

God dammit Kyung.

After he aggressively typed his last message he shoved the device back into his pocket, not wanting to look at it anymore. The other three walked up to his booth, placing the tray holding their food down onto the table.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to drink so I just got you a tea." Yukwon stated placing the cup in front of his hyung as he sat down beside him.

"Thanks..." He mumbled as he took a sip of the beverage, his mind wandering away to his conversation with Kyung. The others could see his face clearly sift through the emotions in his head. It would have been left ignored, but Jiho had never known how to leave well enough alone.

"Why do you look all pissy hyung?" Jiho asked taking a large drink through his straw.

"I'm going to kill Kyung." He stated bluntly reaching for his meal Yukwon picked for him. Jiho smiled at that response.

"If that's all then I guess we have nothing to worry about." Taeil looked at his younger blankly.

"You're not even going to ask why?" Tae asked the blonde who was happily munching away on his fries.

"Nope." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, swiping to his texts. "Kyung already told me." Taeil snatched his phone and read through the texts.

Kyung – 4:09 p.m.

im pretty sure tae is gonna kill me

Jiho – 4:09 p.m.

wut did u do this time

Kyung – 4:10 p.m.

^_^

Jiho – 4:10 p.m.

kyuuuung?

Kyung – 4:12 p.m.

yep

he is just as pissed as i thought he wud be

Jiho – 4:12 p.m.

wut did u do

Kyung – 4:13 p.m.

i might hav told jihoon bout tae coming to the party

Jiho – 4:13 p.m.

fuuuuuck

now he is gonna be cranky

Kyung – 4:13 p.m.

u gotta deal with him

idgaf

Jiho – 4:14 p.m.

u kno ur gonna see him later right

especially since u made it where he has no outs

he will kill u wen he sees u

Kyung – 4:14 p.m.

i may not hav thought this thru

Taeil lifted his eyes from the screen and pushed the phone back to Jiho. He felt even more pissed after reading Jiho's phone. 'Why did Kyung never think? Why is he always so cocky!?' As Tae got angrier Minhyuk and Yukwon gave a confused look to the pair.

"Kyung spilled that Taeil's coming to the party to Jihoon." A chorus of 'oh' followed the statement then the table descended to silence as the group began to eat. As Taeil silently munched on his burger he drifted off into thought... 'I can't believe Kyung told Jihoon I'm coming! Well, I can, but that is not the point. He probably didn't even know who the hell Kyung was even talking about anyway, but that's even worse.' He let out a sigh, grabbing a fry from the tray. 'If he did know who Kyung was talking about he probably wondered why he would even mention me. What if Kyung told him I like him!?' His eyes widened, but they slowly fell back to a normal size. 'No, not even Kyung is that cruel.' 

Tae was broke from his thoughts when a loud song began to fill the store. Yukwon quickly stood from the table and went outside, answering his phone. Judging from the look on his face it was Sunhye, Yukwon's girlfriend of almost two years. When he came back in he gave the table an excited look.

"I know where we can go next." Yukwon announced. Minhyuk and Jiho perked up at the statement while Taeil lazily drug his fry through ketchup. "The lake, Sunhye said a bunch of people are swimming."

"That works for me, I will need to set up for the party eventually. The cabin is right on the lake." Jiho stated taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

"I'm fine with that. We need to get trunks though." Minhyuk reasoned. Jiho quickly swallowed down his bite.

"No, I have a couple at the cabin, enough for us to swim with."

"Awesome, what do you think Tae?" Yukwon asked.

"I don't care." Taeil sighed throwing his garbage onto the tray.

"I guess it's settled." Minhyuk picked up the garbage ridden tray and stood up. "We're going to the lake. The complete lack of joy was apparent on Taeil's face.

****

The drive to the lake typically takes forty minutes to an hour but thanks to Minhyuk's car and his complete disregard of basic traffic safety laws they made it in thirty. They had already gotten the shorts from the cabin when they arrived. All along the shoreline Tae could recognize an assortment of classmates and a couple, he assumed, who were from one of the neighboring schools. As they got out Taeil grabbed his phone and headphones, even though he was in trunks he had no intention of swimming. He put them on simply to appease Jiho.

The group made their way towards the group of people on the shore. A short haired brunette rapidly waived her arms once she saw them approaching, it was Sunhye. Yukwon instantly made a mad dash to his girlfriend. Taeil was always happy to see how happy his friend was with Sunhye, especially since he could remember Yukwon before her. He was a lot happier with the girl by his side.

Just as Taeil was about to separate and find a secluded place to nap and listen to music his eye caught a glimpse of a sight he was less than happy to witness. Park Kyung happily splashing without a care in the world. Tae grabbed Minhyuk by the arm, placing his phone in his friend's hands. "Hold onto this for just a moment." Instantly after his friend took his phone the short man made a mad dash toward the water, his eyes zeroed in on his target. His shoes flew off mid-run and when he reached the shoreline he didn't bother to stop. He was on a mission. One of the people Kyung was swimming with tapped his shoulder and pointed, signaling the boy to look and his eyes quickly became as wide as saucers.

Taeil came in fast pushing the other boy under the water with all his strength. An audible 'Fuck' could be heard from the shore, obviously coming from Jiho. A couple seconds later Tae was pulled off the other boy. "Jiho get the fuck off of me!" Taeil yelled, wiggling in the others grip. A laugh erupted from the arms holding him back and Tae froze. 'That is not Jiho...' Kyung popped up from the water in front of him with that cocky grin Taeil despised.

"Thanks Jihoon." Kyung's smile didn't waver. "That would have been an embarrassing way to go, murdered by a midget." Taeil couldn't believe it. Slowly he turned his head and every fear he held was correct. His face was met with a big smile and deep chocolate brown eyes. In that moment only one thing went through his mind. 'That son of a bitch planned this.' His face instantly turned a reddish hue.

The arms around him released their grip and Taeil no longer had it in him to murder the bastard known as Kyung. "You're Taeil right. You were so quiet in class; I never would have taken you for a murderer." The tall man laughed out looking down at the still very red Taeil. The short man attempted to muster up words to speak but his mind had lost the ability to form a cohesive thought. He almost gained the ability to speak before it was stolen again when he realized the man in front of him was shirtless. His shade of crimson only deepened as he began to mumble nonsense words. Just as the situation began to get awkward he was saved by the bane of his existence.

"To be fair I think I've given everyone a reason to kill me at some point in their lives." Kyung laughed slinging his arm around Taeil. "Isn't that right Tae hyung?" The other boy asked with extra emphasis on the last sentence. Tae picked up on the hint.

"Ha, yeah definitely." It wasn't necessarily loud, but it was enough to be heard. Jihoon let out another laugh; he obviously had some situation come to mind with those words.

"I haven't seen you outside of school before, but I guess I won't see you in school at all next year. How does it feel to be done?" The taller boy asked. Taeil had finally mustered some of his brain at least because he was able to think of a response.

"I really haven't put much thought into it. I've already gotten the letter back from my college so it just feels like any other last day of school really." He had spoken rather quickly and quietly, but the other seemed to understand.

"You already got accepted!?" He asked obviously shocked. "Where are you going to go?" Taeil thought he may have just been hearing things, but he detected a hint of reluctance in the last question from the younger man.

"Just a small arts college a couple hours from here." He explained playing with his thumbs in an attempt at doing something other than looking at the shirtless person in front of him. He heard Kyung laugh at that so he quickly jabbed his elbow in the boy's ribs. He removed his arm from Taeil's shoulders and doubled over. "Oh sorry, it was a muscle spasm, an accident." He heard Jihoon laugh at that as Kyung let out a couple pained groans.

"Um..." Jihoon paused and cleared his throat before speaking anymore. "We were about to play volleyball, you could play if you wanted too." He showed a small smile, his right hand reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. Taeil began to turn red again and silence broke out again. After a moment of silence he gathered a response.

"I'm not really good at... stuff like that." Taeil almost whispered it. Jihoon's hand dropped from his neck; just as the other boy was about to speak Kyung's voice broke the through the air.

"Hey Min hyung!" Kyung greeted as the dark haired man waded upon the group. Jihoon turned his attention from Taeil and began speaking to Minhyuk. Taeil was both happy and disappointed by this situation. The trio of boys began talking about who knows what because Tae certainly wasn't paying attention. His mind was locked firmly on the encounter he just suffered through and definitely bombed in his opinion. Taeil was no stranger to awkward conversations, but that one was a new low for him. Not to mention he couldn't stop ogling the poor boy. 'There was no way he didn't notice that...' Just as he scolded himself for eye fucking the other man he couldn't help but look again.

"So do you wanna play?" That deep voice cut through his train of thought. Jihoon had turned around. 'Fuuuuuuck.' Taeil pried his eyes away from the other man's body and looked down into the water, freezing up completely. He felt hands grip on his shoulders and begin to shake him.

"Hyuuuuuung, are you going to play with us or not?" Kyung asked in a high pitched whiny tone. Taeil pushed away from the younger boy, stumbling back.

"I'm just gonna... bye." He mumbled, turning on his heels and wading out of the water, not even daring to look back at the three he left behind. As he arrived on shore a particular blonde stood, arms crossed, tapping his feet with a happy smirk.

"So when's the wedding?"

"Fuck off!" Taeil growled, pushing himself past Jiho and making his way to Minhyuk's car, grabbing his discarded shoes along the way. When he got the vehicle he began rummaging through his things looking for his phone. His search was interrupted with a tap on the shoulder.

"Looking for this?" Jiho asked waving his phone in front of his face. "You left it with Min hyung, remember?" With an audible growl, Taeil snatched the phone from his dongsaeng and began to walk away. "Now you're mad at me too!?" The older stopped in his tracks, turning to face the blonde.

"You knew." He stated simply. Taeil crossed his arms, waiting for a response. Jiho did not look swayed. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about hyung."

"You knew that Kyung was going to be here with Jihoon. You both set this up. You both planned this." His voice began to rise the more he spoke. "Were those texts I read set up too?"

"Okay hyung, you caught us." Jiho admitted holding his hands up in defeat. "But it isn't that bad right? You finally talked to Jihoon. It seemed pretty successful from where I stood." Taeil clenched his fist, about to berate the younger boy with all he had but he suddenly just lost steam. With a half-hearted sigh he turned and walked his way toward the small park located by the lake. He could hear Jiho follow behind, but lost the ability to care about thirty seconds ago. When he entered the park he made his way to a bench, he let the air out of his lungs as he sunk down onto the wooden seat. Jiho plopped down beside him. After a moment Taeil spoke up.

"I bombed." Jiho lifted his head and looked over at his hyung.

"What did you say?" Taeil straightened up and looked at Jiho.

"I completely bombed! Jihoon was there, he even asked me to hang out and I just froze up and became an awkward bumbling mess." The older man put his face in his hands. "It was a complete disaster." Jiho just began to laugh. Not just a small laugh either, an uncontrollable loud laugh. "You're really laughing at me right now!?" Taeil raised his hand and smacked the younger one on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry hyung, but we kind of expected that." Tae's eyes widened.

"You fucking what? Then why would you go through with this?"

"Well here is the thing hyung. You're textbook definition adorable." Taeil was about to denounce that accusation but Jiho kept talking. "You can't deny it. You're small and by default cute. Our plan was to advertise that quality. I think we succeeded." Jiho stated confidently. Taeil deadpanned, 'he cannot be serious.'

"Let me get this straight. Your plan was to make me look like a blubbering idiot to prove I'm cute. Kyung pissed me off and had a bullshit conversation with you to throw me into a rage so I could look stupid while you basically pimped me out. That was your genius plan?" Taeil was obviously growing aggravated again, but Jiho didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, pretty great right? I wasn't too sure at first when Kyung started talking about it, but it obviously worked. I mean come on, you see, it worked. We ar-"

"Get the fuck out of here." Jiho's eyes widened.

"Wha-"

"I said get the fuck out of here." He demanded, this time more forceful with his tone. The blonde stood up from his spot beside the brunette.

"So rude, you're not even going to say thank you. You're lucky I'm a forgiving man hyung." Jiho scolded as he began to walk away. "You'll thank us later. I know it!" He yelled dashing off as he began to get pelted with debris from the ground around Taeil. He kept throwing until the blonde boy was out of sight, then he collapsed onto the bench letting his anger out in a deep sigh.

Taeil opened his eyes to watch the sky that peeked through the leaves of the tree above his head. He tried to distract himself but his thoughts kept wandering back to Jihoon. Every time that face popped back into his head he couldn't help feeling embarrassed all over again. He grabbed for his phone and headphones. Pushing the ear buds into his ears he quickly turned his music to full blast, attempting to block out any thoughts from before. Slowly, he drifted off to the sound of the pulsing bass in head.


	2. Part Two

"Taeil, wake up!" A voice echoed through Taeil's head as he felt a pulling by his ears. "Hyung, we need to go pick up Jaehyo." Tae slowly opened his eyes to be met with the amused looks of Minhyuk and Yukwon. The sky behind their heads was beginning to turn a deep shade of orange.

"What time is it?" Taeil asked rising from his death-like state.

"It's a little past seven." Yukwon responded helping Taeil off of the bench.

"Yeah, Jae texted me, his car won't start and he needs a ride. We're gonna go pick him up. I figured you wouldn't want to be left sleeping on a park bench." Minhyuk explained. Groggily, Taeil began to follow the duo as they walked back towards the parking lot. Jiho was waiting by the car when they arrived. "You coming?"

"Nah, I've gotta set up." He responded plainly. Taeil made his way to the passenger's side door and slipped in the front; as the others talked he began to scroll through his phone for more music.

"Jiho, you ready to go?" Tae could hear Kyung as he walked up. He didn't bother to look away from his phone. Just as he was about to put in his headphones Jiho claimed his attention.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later, especially you Tae hyung. Don't you dare think about ditching!" He warned as the others got into the car. Taeil looked up at the sound of his name only to see the cocky duo of Jiho and Kyung accompanied by Jihoon, giving his typical goofy grin. Taeil instantly turned red when he realized the taller boy's eyes were on him. He ducked down into his seat, burying his face in his phone as his driving companions laughed at his obvious pain. When the car pulled out of the lot Taeil released a relieved breath.

"You're never going to date him if you can't even look at him hyung." Minhyuk said giving Taeil a side glance.

"You don't think I know that Min? It's not my fault that he's so..." Taeil waved his arms through the air for lack of words. They laughed at him again.

"Hyung, you just need to be direct about it. Stop getting so worked up, ya know?" Yukwon reasoned as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"It's not that simple and you know it." 

Yukwon shrugged, "It worked for me."

"Not everyone is the confidence-exuding Kim Yukwon." Taeil commented with an eye roll. It was true for Kwonnie though. When he liked a person he just told them, he was blunt like that. It obviously worked, but Taeil was sure that he wouldn't succeed with that method. Especially since just thinking about Jihoon had his head spinning and his stomach twisting.

"It's really isn't that hard." Yukwon said looking at his small hyung. Taeil didn't look to believe him. "Listen," Tae turned his head to the back seat. "All you need to do is go up to him at the party, look him directly in the eye, and say 'Hey, was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world.'" Taeil deadpanned while Minhyuk died where he sat.

"You cannot be serious?" He asked looking at the younger man with a disbelieving face.

"I'm completely serious. People eat this shit up hyung. I've got more."

"Please don't." Taeil begged.

"Please do." Minhyuk countered and it was clear by the smile on Yukwon's face who he was going to listen to.

"Number one, 'Was your dad a mechanic, because you have a finely tuned body.' Number two, 'Those are nice jeans, do you think I could get into them?' Number three, 'My mattress is a little hard, would you like to help me break it in?'..." And that was the rest of the car ride. When they pulled into Jaehyo's driveway he was on number fifty-six. "The one that fits you best is, 'There must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can't seem to take them off you.' It will make your staring go from weird to cute." Yukwon finished as Jaehyo came out from his house.

"What are you going on about Kwonnie?" Jaehyo asked sliding in beside Yukwon.

"I'm giving Tae hyung some pickup lines to use on Jihoon. He couldn't even manage a full sentence when he talked to him today."

"You talked to Jihoon!?" Jaehyo asked leaning over the seat to look at Taeil. "Tell me EVERYTHING."

"There is nothing to tell, I bombed. Also, the only reason I bombed is because Jiho and Kyung set me up! They planned the whole thing." Jae leaned back and shrugged.

"Predictable." After that comment a buzz sounded through the car and everyone began to simultaneously check their phones. "It's me!" Jaehyo announced as he pressed talk. "Yeah, they just got here. We were about to leave. Yes I got them. Don't worry Ji. I've got this. We'll be there." When he hung up the whole car turned to him. "We've gotta make a stop."

"Well we need to change first." Minhyuk said starting the car.

"Well you need to close this damn roof before it messes up my hair." Min rolled his eyes at the pretty boy and pressed a button on his dash. The black hood slowly pulled out over their heads closing them off from the night sky. "Better."

After the stops at everyone's individual homes for a change of clothes Jaehyo directed them to a small store outside of town. He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out four small cards, handing one to Taeil. "What is this?" He asked looking down at the small piece of plastic. It quickly became quite apparent what he was looking at.

"You're helping me make a beer run hyung." Jaehyo stated cheerily getting out of the car.

"Oh hell no! I'm already going to this stupid party, I am not go-" As he was objecting Jaehyo opened his door and pulled him out of the car, making sure to secure the smaller man's fake ID. The others got out willingly and headed into the convenience store while Jaehyo dragged his hyung behind him. When inside they made their way to the crowded back where the alcohols were displayed.

"What kind should we get?" Jaehyo wondered, not releasing Taeil.

"We should just leave!" Taeil hissed quietly pulling at his trapped arm.

"This stuff is good, but so is this. What's the budget?" Minhyuk asked surveying his options like a seasoned pro.

"It's pretty big but we need a lot. The party is already started and they are downing Jiho's supply." Jaehyo explained looking at prices. Tae gave up on his struggle beginning to slouch in defeat. "Hyung, put this in your pocket." Jaehyo handed Taeil his ID and released his arm.

"We should go with this one. It's not bad, strong and cheap." Yukwon pointed at a blue box and Taeil began to wonder what his friends did while he sat in his room all weekend.

"Cool, everyone grab a thirty-six pack. That should be enough." Jaehyo tried handing off one to Taeil, the older boy put up a fight. Eventually, Jaehyo dropped the box into his hands and picked up one for himself, beginning to walk to the front of the store. Everyone followed behind, Yukwon pushing Taeil forward. As they approached the register Tae became instantly nervous, the cashier's eyes followed him. His thoughts jumped to the worst conclusion. 'Shit, he knows!' The man behind the register glanced him up and down like he was trying to solve some cryptic puzzle.

The four boys placed the beer on the counter and the man began to squint. "Will this be it for ya?" He asked looking down at the beer.

"Yup." Jaehyo answered with a small polite smile. 'How is he not shitting himself?' The man behind the counter let out a huff and began to enter the purchase into the register.

"Having yourselves a party tonight?" The man asked still typing on the screen.

"Nah, we're just going to one." Minhyuk chimed in. 'Really, how are none of them shitting themselves!?' Taeil was internally screaming. As Jaehyo handed over the money the man looked at Taeil again.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The man asked glancing at Taeil. Tae looked at the man with his best, I'm completely innocent, face.

"Um, I don't think so." Taeil mumbled out nervously.

The man squinted for a moment longer before giving a shrug. "You must just have one of those faces." He reasoned handing over the receipt. "You men enjoy your party." The cashier said with a polite wave. Taeil was dumbfounded. Jaehyo handed the beer back to Taeil and began to push the smaller man toward the door. 

"Have a nice night!" Yukwon stated giving the man a nod as he followed. With a dig of a door bell they were out of the store and walking to Minhyuk's car. They put the beer in the trunk and Taeil sat back down in his seat still in shock. 

It wasn't until Minhyuk had started the car that he decided to speak. "Did that man even ask for the IDs?"

"No, and I worked really hard on them!" Jaehyo whined.

"How many times have you guys done this?"

"How many parties have we been to?" Minhyuk answered.

"You would have too if you had ever come to a party with us hyung." Yukwon said poking at his hyung.

"I never came for this exact reason. One party and I'm already committing petty crimes! Who knows what's next? This could be the defining moment where I become a criminal. You've seen those videos they show in school assemblies." The others shook their head at the over-dramatic man.

"I'll tell you what's happening next. We are getting you to that party and you are getting Jihoon. So buckle in, because this is going to be the best night of your life hyung." Minhyuk stated before peeling out of the parking lot. Taeil sunk into his seat. 'This is going to be a long night...'

****

They could hear the thumping music a mile away as they pulled into the reserve that housed the lake and cabin. Flashing lights peaked through the trees. "Jiho really went all out for this one." Yukwon commented as Minhyuk's car made its stop in the front yard of Jiho's family cabin, but it was barely audible due to the booming music. The yard was littered with dozens of visibly drunk teenagers.

"I don't think we got enough beer." Minhyuk laughed, getting out of the car and heading to the trunk. Taeil sunk even further into his seat, instantly regretting his choice. He had never liked crowds, and if this was the outside he could only imagine the inside. A rainbow's variety of lights pulsed from the windows of the log building. Cheers and shouts could be heard over the booming EDM mess that assaulted Taeil's ears.

"Come on hyung!" Jaehyo yelled over the music. He opened Tae's door and grabbed for his arm. Taeil was too weak with fear to fight the younger man as he pulled him out of the car and to the back. "We've gotta get this stuff inside and into the ice!" A thirty-six pack was placed into his arms and he nearly dropped it onto his toes. Thankfully he mentally recovered enough to save himself from what would have been unfathomable pain.

As his friends made their way to the house Taeil made sure to stay close, basically walking on Yukwon's heels. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in this mess. Cheers erupted from the drunk crowd as they walked into the house. Minhyuk led the group, pushing his way through the sweaty mess that was the party. Taeil could honestly say this is exactly how he imagined all of the parties he refused to attend. Grossly sweaty young people grinding against one another while attempting to remain stable in their wasted state; he was not sad he had missed those parties.

After what felt like forever, they finally pushed their way into the kitchen. Scooting a drunk girl over, Taeil sat his case onto the counter. Jaehyo got close to the girl's ear and yelled, "Where's Jiho!?" The girl then, through half lidded eyes, glanced up at the group's resident pretty boy. Her smile growing obviously lewd. She began to reach her hands for Jae's head but he instantly knocked them down. "Where is Ji!?" He asked again. She gave a pout and pointed toward the back room.

The others discarded their beer cases and began to navigate their way through the crowded kitchen. Taeil locked his fingers into the hem of Minhyuk's shirt, holding on for dear life as Min parted the people like they were the Red Sea. When Tae looked back his eyes widened. The crowd was already ravaging the alcohol supply. 'We really didn't bring enough.' When they entered the den it was just as crowded. Taeil couldn't see past Min but since the pace picked up he assume they had spotted their target. As they got closer Tae slowly began to pick up on Jiho's voice.

"...get down from there!" His voice demanded. Taeil began trying to peek his way past Min to no avail.

"No, I like it up here!" A familiar voice yelled back. It was Kyung, his voice heavily slurred.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Jiho retorted, Taeil now able to hear the slur in his voice as well. His slur wasn't near as bad as Kyung's. The back and forth continued and curiosity began to bite at him. He reached up and shook Minhyuk's shoulders. The younger boy turned with an amused grin, but knew what his hyung wanted. Min scooted the side and pushed Taeil forward, granting him with visibility of the scene.

Jiho was standing on the arm of his couch reaching up for Kyung who was perched on top of a bookshelf. "Get your ass down here!"

"No, I'm a cat!" Kyung yelled back, swatting his hands at Jiho's face. "And cats don't take shit from anybody!"

"Listen you fucking bitch cat, you're gonna get hurt. That thing isn't bolted down!"

"Ha! You called me a cat. I got you. I'm not a cat you... silly!" Kyung laughed out, his slur prominent on the last word. Jiho let out an inaudible sigh.

"I know you're not a cat Kyungie. Now will you please come down?" Jiho was practically begging.

"Awe, you're worried about me! Cute worried little JiJi." Kyung swooned batting at the younger man's hands with an affectionate smile. Jiho took the opportunity to grip Kyung's hand.

"Hey!" The 'cat' whined, but Jiho didn't waste any time. He quickly pulled him forward and down onto the couch. "JiJi is meeeean!"

"I just saved your life." Jiho boasted taking his seat beside the heavily intoxicated Kyung. With a huff, Kyung propelled himself forward and clung himself around Jiho's neck.

"JiJi saved me." He confirmed. Kyung reached up one of his hands and began petting Jiho's head. "Good JiJi, saving your hyung. You're a good boy." Taeil shook his head at the pair. He has been around Jiho and Kyung long enough to be familiar with their drunk attitudes, even if he had never attended a party. The first time he had seen Kyung drunk it was Taeil's sophomore year. Kyung had just entered the world of high school and was dedicated to celebrate it with alcohol; so he raided his parent's stash and went over to Jiho's house. They then invited the whole group over and they got to witness the spectacle that was drunk Kyung. Needless to say it was quite the experience, especially for Taeil. The younger boy spent the whole night clinging to Taeil's back calling him his momma monkey, and anytime Taeil tried to leave Kyung would burst into tears. That night resulted in a less than pleasant nickname that Tae only recently shook.

After a moment of clinging to Jiho, Kyung lazily laid his head on his friend's shoulder catching sight of his friends. His eyes lit up and he quickly sat up. "Hey guys, you made it!" Kyung yelled, getting up from his spot and walking over. He slung his arm around Taeil and showed him a wide grin. "You even brought my little Taeillie!"

"We brought the beer, but I'm one hundred percent sure it's not enough." Jaehyo walked over and sat down next to Jiho while the other two joined in the conversation. Taeil was left to deal with Kyung.

"Hey... hey Tae hyungie." Kyung whispered into his ear.

"What Kyung?"

"Are you still mad at me?" The brunette slouched down, showing his hyung a pouting face. Taeil rolled his eyes at the drunk boy.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. It was the wrong choice. Kyung's eyes grew wide and watery, tears threatening to spill over. Taeil began to panic. "Nonononononononono! Don't cry Kyung. Please don't cry."

"But you're mad at me. I just wanted you to be happy hyung!" The sobbing began; the younger boy tightened his grip on the shorter man, burying his face in his shirt. He kept talking, but it was all gibberish when it reached Taeil's ears. In an awkward attempt at comfort Taeil began patting the young boys head.

"Kyung don't cry. I'm happy, really!" The young boy looked up at the older man's face with big hopeful eyes.

"Really!?"

"Yeah see..." Taeil said providing a smile for the boy. Kyung's face instantly lit up as he wrapped Taeil in a constricting hug.

"Yay! Taeillie is happy!" He shouted lifting Taeil off the ground and spinning him.

"Kyung, put the poor man down." Kyung ceased the spinning but did not release Taeil.

"But Jihoonie." Taeil turned his head from Kyung's shirt to see part of the tall man's looking at Kyung with a scrutinizing glance. With a huff the drunk boy sat Taeil down. "You're no fun!" He then turned on his heels and stomped his way back to Jiho, probably about to complain.

"You alright?" Jihoon asked looking down at Taeil who was already becoming a tomato.

"Uh yeah, thanks." He was practically whispering.

"What did you say!?" The tall boy yelled back. This snapped a little sense into Taeil at least.

"I said thanks!" He yelled back. The younger boy showed him a big smile. His cheeks showing a slight tint of red Taeil assumed was probably from alcohol.

"I honestly didn't think you'd come." Jihoon said with a small laugh.

Taeil smiled at that. "I didn't think I would either."

"Well I'm glad you did." A blush spread across both of their faces and a small, not so quiet, pause entered into their conversation. After a moment Taeil gathered his words.

"I am to."

"JUST HURRY UP AND KISS ALREADY!" Kyung's voice yelled from behind him. Taeil quickly whipped his head around to send a death glare to the boy. The drunk brunette, sitting in Jiho's lap, just gave him a wink while mouthing the words, 'I've got you.' Taeil hastily shook his head at the younger boy but it was too late. "HE LIKES YOU YA KNOW!" Taeil stiffened. He hesitantly looked back at Jihoon to see other boy looking at him wide eyed and red face.

"I'm just gonna... go." Taeil stated quickly pushing past the other boy with speed he didn't even know he had. He could barely hear his name being called as he shoved into the kitchen, but his eyes were on the brink of tears and he didn't dare look back. The drunk girl from earlier spotted him wrapping her arm around him as he tried to get through.

"Hey sweetie!" She greeted tightening her grip on the boy. When she looked to see his face even her drunk self could tell something was wrong. "Oh no, the little ones' sad! What's wrong little fella?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to get out of here." Taeil stated attempting to not take his anger on the innocent girl. She gave him a frown.

"I know your problem." She stated grabbing Taeil's hand. "Come with me." The girl dragged him out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the music and amount of people were the highest. She navigated him over to a large cheering crowd, pushing through. She poked one of the men in the circle on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. The guy was pretty far gone by the look on his face, but whatever the girl said must've been interesting because his face lit up. When the jock gave a nod the girl pushed Taeil up to the man and he was now aware of why they were cheering.

"Alright little dude, Casey told me your problem. We're gonna fix it right now. Put your hands on there and we'll lift you up. After that all you gotta do is drink, got it?" Taeil was about to refuse but was pushed forward. When he was about to stand again his feet began to be lifted from the ground. He gripped the cool metal in front of him to avoid going face first into the keg. Once his feet were fully in the air a hose pouring bitter tasting alcohol was shoved into his mouth, flooding his senses. All he could hear were the cheers of the crowd around him yelling'DRINK' at the top of their lungs. Taeil was going to fight it until it began spilling out and going into his eyes. In a panic he began trying to down the liquid before it sprayed him. After a minute he couldn't stop it anymore and the hose shot from his mouth spraying him and the people around him with beer. Everyone else was too drunk to care however, as they cheered. Finally Taeil's feet were returned to the ground and he felt a warmth rise to his head.

"Better now?" The drunk girl who at this point he assumed was named Casey asked. Taeil pushed past the girl and began to head toward the door. He could feel the alcohol already taking effect on his body. The room was heating up quickly as he swayed through the crowd, trying to find his way out of the building. After a while it became clear he was lost. People around him started grabbing and grinding. Taeil's claustrophobia kicked in and he began to panic.

Just as he was about to go into a full on attack a loud crash echoed through the building. The whole crowd began to run and Taeil was left following along to avoid being trampled. Eventually the following led to a doorway and much to Taeil's relief it was a door to the outside. The cool outside air filled Taeil's lungs providing him with a calming situation as people ran past him to the source of the crash. Once Tae's heart slowed curiosity got the best of him and he followed the group. When he made it to where everyone was stopped he pushed his way through to see. A bookshelf laid on the front lawn and a window was shattered on the ground around it. Taeil could see Jiho standing at the window with an agitated look on his face.

"This is why I told you to stay off the bookshelf Kyung!" The blonde scolded the drunk boy on the ground by the broken window.

"I'm sorry JiJi! I just wanted to be a cammamamamah!" Kyung burst into tears halfway through his sentence and Jiho looked instantly guilty. 

Taeil's anger came back immediately as he remembered what his anxiety caused him to forget. He quickly turned around and pushed his way through the crowd away from the house. Taeil passed the cars and kept walking. After a while he found himself on the edge of the lake shore. He walked his way onto the dock and took a seat at the very end; letting his feet dangle over the water below. The faint sound of the music still filled his ears as he looked out at the water. It was about as secluded as he could get without walking out of the reserve the cabin was located on. He laid back onto the cold wood dock and looked up at the sky. The alcohol had slightly clouded his vision, but he wasn't truthfully drunk, just slightly buzzed. 

With a groan he put his hands to his face. Kyung had ousted him, and was both pissed and embarrassed. Kyung had always been a bit reckless, but the alcohol made him truly insufferable. The look on Jihoon's face kept coming back to his mind. He was clearly uncomfortable. Taeil had always carried the thought that he was probably straight, and that look was all he needed to prove it. The only comfort he found was that he wouldn't have to worry about it next year. He would be in college away from everything that happened.

"Hey..." A voice greeted from behind him. Taeil quickly shot up and looked back. It was Jihoon, looking incredibly uncomfortable. In his nervous and slightly buzzed state Taeil began to ramble.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry Kyung made you uncomfortable. He is a real dumbass when he's drunk. I promise I didn't assume you were gay or anything like that I was ju-"

"Hold up!" Taeil paused at the raised voice. Jihoon was giving him the most confused look he had ever seen. "What do you mean you weren't assuming I'm gay?"

"Well, when Kyung said that I.... I wasn't assuming you were gay. I honestl-"

"Kyung was saying you like me?" He interrupted again. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about. He was talking about me... right?" Both men stood in silence for a moment. Jihoon was the one to break the quiet. "Wait, we both thought he was talking about us?" Taeil looked at the other boy wide eyed.

"You thought he was talking about you?" Taeil almost whispered. Jihoon gave a nod and Tae looked down at his feet. "Well, that's... unexpected." Silence broke out among the pair again. Taeil was filled with a confusing amount of thoughts that he was sure he was definitely overanalyzing. A couple moments later Jihoon let out a small laugh. Taeil looked up to see him smiling while putting his hand on his face, beginning to buckle over as his laugh got louder. This caused Taeil to crack a smile. As the other boy continued to laugh Tae couldn't help but join in. He was sure they probably looked like a couple of idiots standing alone on a dock laughing hysterically, but Taeil didn't mind. He understood why Jihoon was laughing. 

He was relieved, and Taeil was to. After having a crush on the younger man for almost two years it was finally out and he wasn't alone. Everything his friends tried to do over the years that pissed him off suddenly made so much sense. That didn't mean he hated them any less for it, but it still made sense.

After a about a minute of laughing it died down and Jihoon looked at Taeil with that smile he had seen a couple times that day. The wide, toothy grin Taeil lived for. Jihoon walked over and sat down beside Taeil at the end of the dock. The shorter boy's face reddened as he looked off into the water. Jihoon leaned over bumping the brunette to the side still showing his signature smile. When Taeil looked over at him the smile infectiously took over his features. They sat like that for a while silently smiling. It was a comfortable silence. Also, it was a silence Taeil didn't mind, because to him it was the culmination of all of the shit he had went through the whole day settling into a happy end.

They had to have sat there for at least a couple hours, smiling and occasionally breaking into conversation about the different events of the day. Soon a pinkish hue started to enter the sky. Suddenly a loud happy scream broke out interrupting their moment and when they looked back they both instantly regretted it. A naked Park Kyung was full speed sprinting toward the dock. Taeil quickly stood and Jihoon wasn't far behind, and it was just in time because Kyung split the pair jumping off the end into the cool lake water. The boys looked at each other in complete shock. After a couple of seconds watching bubbles on the surface the drenched head of Kyung appeared with a lazy smile across his face.

"Taeillie! Jihoonie! Come swimming with me!" Kyung screamed waiving his hand at the two very confused men. 

Taeil wasted no time turning around and walking down the dock."I think I've had my fill of high school parties." 

Jihoon was close behind. "Same , wanna ride."

"I thought you'd never ask." Taeil commented as he stepped down from the dock. He walked past a smirking Jiho and Jaehyo while the rest of his friends watched him dumbfounded. Tae didn't stop to bother with them because he was very ready to get the hell out of that party. When they came upon the cars Taeil stopped until he saw Jihoon going over to a coal colored truck.

"This is mine!" He stated opening the door. Taeil went and opened the door, it took him a couple of attempts, but eventually he made it inside the towering vehicle. When he looked over it was obvious Jihoon had seen the mess and Taeil blushed and looked out the window.

"Don't laugh at me. It's not my fault your car is the literal definition of over compensation!" He saw Jihoon shake his head with a grin, starting his truck.

"Sorry hyung, I didn't mean to offend." He apologized sarcastically. "Where am I taking you anyway?"

"Do you know where Kyung lives?" The taller boy gave a nod. "I live right by there." As they began to pull out something suddenly occurred to him. "Should you even be driving?" Taeil asked finally averting his gaze from the mirror to actually look at Jihoon. He laughed a bit at that.

"I didn't really drink anything tonight. Since you were coming I didn't want to do anything stupid." It was then that Taeil realized those red faced looks Jihoon had been giving him were not because he was drunk, but because he was just as nervous as him. The brunette began to laugh and Jihoon looked at him confused and a little embarrassed. "What's so funny?"

"I kinda thought you were drunk this whole night." Taeil admitted.

"I thought you were too." Jihoon stated glancing over at the giggling boy.

"Well, I wasn't at first. After that whole Kyung thing I got a little buzzed." Now it was Jihoon's turn to laugh. "Now what's so funny?" Taeil asked defensively.

"You're cute." Tae's whole face heated up and he sunk down into the large vehicle's eat, attempting not to show how much of an idiot that comment made him look like. The rest of the car ride was silent. Quiet music and the rumbling of the engine were the only sounds that could be heard. By the time they arrived on Taeil's street the sun was fully visible bringing forth a new day. It was also then that he realized just how tired he was. 

"This is it." Taeil informed pointing at the blue house he lived in. The kitchen light was on, and he was almost completely sure he was going to hear it when he walked inside. Jihoon stopped the truck and shifted it into park on the side of the street. "Uh, thanks for driving me and stuff." Taeil said nervously rubbing his arm.

"Yeah no problem." Jihoon replied just as awkwardly. Silence entered the car again, but this time it was a little comfortable.

"I guess I should go-"

"Wait." Taeil stopped mid-sentence and Jihoon nervously looked down at his hands. The younger man took a deep breath and Taeil watched him curiously. Just as Tae was about to speak again the younger man locked eyes with him. After a long pause Jihoon's hand came up to cup Taeil's face. The shorter boy froze, becoming completely still. What was probably seconds felt like hours as Jihoon slowly leaned in. Taeil expectantly closed his eyes, but after a moment nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see Jihoon paused centimeters away from his face. His eyes were completely closed and Taeil could almost see the thoughts written on his face. Taeil with the small amount of liquid courage he had, decided to take the lead and lean in closing the gap. Jihoon opened his eyes in complete surprise but didn't fight it. The kiss wasn't long, but it held every feeling Taeil had been feeling for the past years and when he pulled back Jihoon's smiling face was looking back at him. I really could get used to that face.

A buzz echoed in the car and Taeil hesitantly pulled back. He reached into his pocket, it was a text from Jiho.

Jiho – 5:34 a.m.

i told u tht u wud be thanking us

When he looked up Jihoon was looking at him with a blush dusting his cheeks. Taeil smiled at that. He put the phone back in his pocket, giving his attention back to the younger boy. "Give me your phone." Taeil said holding out his hand expectantly. Jihoon gave him a surprised look, but quickly rummaged through his pocket grabbing for his phone. He unlocked it and handed it over. Taeil messed around for a moment then handed it back. He then opened the truck door and hopped out. "You better call me Jihoonie." Taeil said with a small smile. The younger boy returned the look and Taeil closed the door behind him. 

He did his best to not sprint into his house because ya know, gotta keep it cool, but he is pretty sure his pace was a bit to brisk to be anything but excitable. When he got to his front door he looked back to see Jihoon still watching. A blush spread across his face as he gave the man a wave. When he entered the house he quickly shut the door and did his best to silently head up the stairs, but once he reached the top he was face to face with his mother. Her face was unreadable, but her arms were crossed so Taeil assumed she was mad. Taeil looked at her ready to receive the yelling of his life but she just moved to the side. He gave her a confused look.

"This is your one pass. I hope it was worth it." She said with a small smile. Taeil now looked at her completely shocked. "Well, get going before I change my mind." After that he didn't waste any time hurrying into his room. When he got inside he didn't bother changing he just collapsed onto the mattress. He was almost asleep when another buzz came from his pocket. In a daze he flipped onto his back and dug into his pocket for his phone. When he pulled it out he realized it was an unknown number.

Unknown – 5:58 a.m.

goodnight taeil

Taeil knew exactly who it was.

Taeil – 5:59 a.m.

Goodnight Jihoonie ☺

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of my first Block B fic. It was also my first kpop fic. It was a lot of fun to do and I intend to do more. I hope you all enjoyed it. ^_^


End file.
